40 INVIERNOS, 1 PRIMAVERA
by Arminius el unico
Summary: Cuando una promesa de amor, se vuelve eternidad.


**40 INVIERNOS, 1 PRIMAVERA:**

Los golpes a la puerta le sorprendieron. Estaba a punto de cambiar la página de su libro sobre plantas medicinales, cuando salió de concentración levemente. Sakura suspiró cansina, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas en sus temblorosas rodillas para ponerse de pie. Había logrado luego de varios intentos una postura cómoda en el sillón de su sala hace apenas unos minutos. Todo para terminar desperdiciándola, en ese llamado a la puerta de entrada. Finalmente llegó la resignación, una nueva sucesión de golpes le advirtieron que no tenía la fortuna ese día específico, de que fuera un error del oído medio. Así que se puso de pie dejando previamente marcada con una punta de hoja doblada, la exactitud donde interrumpía su interesante momento de lectura. Un minuto después, luego de llegar a la entrada con paso lento y pesado, finalmente logró atender el llamado:

-Buenas tardes Sakura-sama…-dijo el hombre con seriedad y respeto.

-Buenas tardes Shikadai-san….-respondió sonriendo la mujer- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Era el hijo de Shikamaru. Igual a su padre en la juventud y según Sakura recordaba, también muy parecido al abuelo. Los Nara tenían rasgos tan fuertes, que raro era el detalle distinto de generación en generación. Intelectuales, físicamente idénticos; y eternamente aburridos.

-Lamento la molestia…-apuntó el moreno, que tenía una caja de madera terciada entre sus manos- Oto-sama me ha pedido que le entregara esto.

-¿Esta caja? –Se sorprendió la mujer recibiéndola entre sus manos- ¿Shikamaru-san me envía esto? ¿Que contiene?

-Oto-sama ha pedido que la entregue únicamente, -reafirmó Shikadai cansino- pero que solo usted puede abrirla –y luego que la caja cambiara de manos, extrajo un sobre con una inscripción en tinta negra, visible sobre el lado ciego- de su parte también me ha dicho que antes de abrirla, lea esto.

-Pero…Shikadai-san…yo….-respondió confundida la mujer.

-Eso es todo….buenas tardes Sakura-sama….

Y se fue. Caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y el paso lento clásico de su padre. Sakura estaba bastante sorprendida de la situación, ya que básicamente no había tenido contacto con la familia Nara en mucho, mucho tiempo. Que Shikamaru le enviara una caja o una nota, era bastante extraño. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese día? Era fecha 13, una jornada antes del 14 de febrero, día de san Valentín.

Para los jóvenes, era una fecha especialmente alusiva y hermosa. Era cuando las muchachas podían demostrar sus sentimientos por los chicos, en la forma de un delicioso chocolate casero. Pero para los adultos mayores, la fecha no remitía más evento que una cena familiar.

-Para los que tienen familia…-pensó levemente Sakura, trasportando entre sus brazos la caja hasta apoyarla sobre la mesa del comedor- pero no me sucede mucho últimamente.

Con amargura recordó a su marido. La última vez que Sasuke se había presentado en Konoha, fue dos días después del nacimiento de su tercer nieto. Estuvo con Sarada y el niño durante algunas horas en el hospital, para luego desaparecer tan rápida y furtivamente como había llegado. Sakura reflexionaba con cierta tristeza que podía considerarse "viuda", aun cuando Sasuke estuviera vivo en otra parte del mundo. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que intentó ser la esposa ideal, para el marido que nunca quiso forjar un vínculo. O no supo, o tal vez simplemente no le había importado.

Sakura fijó su atención en el sobre sellado. Según el mensajero, Shikamaru le había pedido que leyera ese mensaje antes de abrir el envió. Seguramente le traía alguna especie de introducción o advertencia sobre el contenido. ¿Pero que podría estar ocultando en la caja? ¿Quién era el destinatario realmente?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

" _Sakura-san….-empezó a leer la pelirosa luego de abrir el sobre y extender el papel- adjunto a este mensaje una caja especial. Me fue encomendada el año pasado con el deseo personal de ser entregada a tus manos. Queda de su propio interés, el abrir o no lo que allí guarda. Solo he tenido la necesidad de enviársela, el día anterior de San Valentín más cercano. Y proviene del archivo personal del séptimo Hokage. Un ex compañero de equipo suyo, y muy querido amigo mío. Uzumaki Naruto._

 _atte... Shikamaru Nara"._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Na….Naruto….-susurró Sakura consternada, ese nombre parecía un pecado dicho por sus labios- tú me has enviado esto….

Observó la caja, era preciosamente tallada y de una madera exquisita. Un grabado de flor cerezo en su cubierta. ¿Qué podía contener? ¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué Naruto había sentido que debía enviarle un presente previo al día de San Valentín? Después de tantos años separados. Después de tantos errores y desaciertos. ¿Por qué Naruto aun sentía que debía enviarle eso? ¿Qué contenía esa misteriosa caja?

La abrió con cierto temblor en la mano. Por primera vez en muchos años la emoción de una jovencita se apoderó de ella. No se había sentido tan nerviosa o ansiosa en mucho tiempo. Tal vez desde que su hija Sarada estaba esperando para dar a luz. Para una mujer de 60 y tantos años, era complicado controlar los fuertes sentimientos. Incluso había que tener cuidado con ello.

-¿Qué es…todo esto? –Se preguntó ante una caja que le mostraba unos sectores con cartas perfectamente ordenadas- ¿Cartas? ¿Cartas viejas?

Era evidente el color arenoso de los sobres más antiguos, contrastando con los nuevos hasta terminar con el blanco impoluto del último en la hilera. Aunque seguramente estarían fechadas, la tonalidad de cada sobre, daba cuenta del orden de llegada a esa caja. De la antigüedad de una emisiva por sobre las otras.

Sakura no entendía nada. Estaba esperando cualquier cosa aparecer en esa caja, menos un grupo de cartas bastante importante. Comenzó a contar, los sobres que ordenados le mostraban el lado opuesto a la posible apertura. Y el número mágico llegó a 40. Había un total de 40 sobres con posibles 40 cartas enviadas para ella. ¿Por qué cartas? La posibilidad primera que trascurrió la mente de la mujer fue la más dolorosa, y definitivamente la correcta. Eran tal vez… ¿Cartas de San Valentín? ¿Cartas nunca entregadas? La opción obvia de cerrar esa caja y no abrirla jamás, llegó a su mente como defensa inmediata. Pero tenía que comprobarlo. Tenía que abrir aunque solo fuese una sola, para entender a que se enfrentaba.

Sistemática, ordenada y precisa. No pudo dejar al azar disponer. Fue a la primera en la sección 1. La más antigua por color. Y retrocediendo al sillón, decidió tomar asiento lo mas cómoda posible. Tratando de no romper con su ansiedad el invaluable contenido interno. Extendió con cuidado el papel, y lentamente comenzó el día más largo de su vida:

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

" _Sakura-chan…._

 _Escribo esta carta como una forma de hallar tranquilidad. Fue muy difícil para mí estar presente hace exactamente dos meses, cuando decidiste casarte con Sasuke Uchiha. Intente sonreír, intente que Hinata no notara todo el dolor que esa unión me provocaba. Y sobre todo, puse todo mi empeño en recordar que aquel día, era el que más habías soñado durante toda tu vida._

 _Y creo que lo he logrado…._

 _Nadie ha notado que me la he pasado planeando en mis fantasías, la manera de detener todo. Destruir la boda, anularla, prohibirla. Nadie ha notado que planeaba secuestrarte y llevarte muy lejos donde seriamos felices._

 _Escribo esta carta porque hoy, fue el día de San Valentín. Y al verte cruzar por la calle temprano en la mañana, me la pasé pensando en obsequiarte el más hermoso ramo de flores que se pudiera conseguir. Finalmente lo he comprado, pero terminó en algún florero de mi propia casa. En manos de la mujer que hice mi esposa. A la que intento darle todo mi tiempo y atención. A la que he puesto en el lugar, que tú nunca quisiste ocupar de mi vida._

 _Escribo esta carta para no entregarla nunca. Así como no pude entregarte mis sentimientos. Simplemente escribo, porque debo permanecer en el mundo real. Adonde estoy casado con otra mujer que me ama, y es feliz estando a mi lado._

 _Y yo…..solo sigo aquí…..esperando que mi amor algún día te pueda alcanzar"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Era una hermosa carta. Escrita por la fecha visible hacia 40 años. Escrita por un joven entusiasta de sentimientos hermosos. Sakura sonrió, y no sintió pena por el mensaje oculto. Seguramente fue difícil para Naruto al principio. Pero luego, seguramente Hinata-san le había conquistado. Las siguientes cartas irían cambiando de tono, y seguramente serian ricas en anécdotas. Sakura se permitió cometer un nuevo error. No pudo interpretar lo que había leído en profundidad. El tiempo cambia a todos. Nada se mantiene exactamente igual. Habían pasado 40 años. Era cuestión de comprobarlo con las siguientes emisivas:

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

" _Mi muy querida Sakura-chan…_

 _Aunque parezca increíble, estoy de nuevo el 14 de febrero escribiendo una carta sin destino. Otro año ha pasado, y trato de continuar de la mejor manera posible. Las misiones ayudan bastante, por fortuna o desgracia, ya no me tienen en tu mismo equipo. Supe hace tiempo que te has retirado de la profesión ninja. Sinceramente me sentí preocupado y decepcionado. Me hacía muchas preguntas sobre ese asunto. ¿Cómo pudiste desechar todo lo que estudiaste y trabajaste?_

 _No puedo entenderlo, y lamentablemente ya no somos tan cercanos como para preguntarte._

 _Eso me hace pensar en muchas cosas realmente. ¿Alguna vez fuimos cercanos? Sé que compartimos equipo durante años. Y también reconozco que me has salvado muchas veces. Pero nuestra última conversación importante, aquella que sucedió antes del viaje al templo en la luna, me hizo entender que no éramos tan amigos como creí alguna vez. Recuerdo tus palabras, siempre vienen a mi mente cuando estoy a punto de verte o ver al teme, aun en la distancia._

 _Se supone que nunca te he amado. Se supone que lo único que quería, era quitarle al amargado de Sasuke aquello que le pertenecía. Un sentimiento tan egoísta y posesivo, que me llevaba a confundirlo con pasión. Que no entendía lo que era el amor verdadero. Y que tú con Sasuke tenías amor verdadero. Que Hinata siempre me había esperado, que yo debía corresponderle y…."_

/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

No pudo continuar. Fue demasiado aun para una mujer cuyo corazón se había enfriado con el tiempo. Se recordaba a sí misma en esa horrible escena. Donde dijo exactamente lo que no sentía. Donde intentó herir y decepcionar a uno de los seres más puros que había tenido el privilegio de conocer. Siempre había pensado que mejor sería para Naruto, estar con otra mujer. Que ella nunca iba a poder corresponder en el mismo nivel de compromiso que el Uzumaki. Si hubieran continuado juntos, si solo….no hubiera tenido tanto miedo. Pero esa conversación lo acabó todo. Fue un final horrible, de una historia de amor sin molde común. Sakura siempre creyó que cargaría esa cruz en solitario. Sin embargo Naruto, 40 años después le había demostrado lo contrario. Ella no se imaginaba cuanto realmente, se había equivocado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las horas pasaron….

El comedor que se alimentaba con luz del atardecer por una ventana al traspatio, fue oscureciendo así como se terminaba la luminaria natural del día. Sakura había acabado la quinta carta con una sonrisa entre las lágrimas. Había tenido el raro privilegio de entrar al momento donde Naruto, descubría la alegría de ser padre. Lo que sintió, lo que sufrió sin entender los procesos naturales de un parto corriente. Sakura se castigaba a sí misma, el no haber estado ahí para apoyarlo, el nunca haber estado para darle ánimos y tranquilidad. Su hijo Boruto nacería con bien. Sin embargo, las cartas siempre estaban teñidas de amor. De ese amor que Sakura había desdeñado hacia demasiado tiempo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/

" _Cuando tuve a Bolt entre mis brazos, sufrí un pequeño desliz mental. Hinata estaba dormida, pacífica y serena después de hacer el esfuerzo de su vida. Y de pronto te imaginé en su lugar. Sudando, y sonriendo ante el llanto de nuestro hijo. Regañándome, o simplemente tratando de componer la mano que con tu fuerza seguramente me hubieras estrujado hasta los huesos. Por un pequeño instante, fuiste la madre de mi Bolt. Y eso me llenó de una extraña felicidad"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cada año, durante todo ese tiempo, Naruto había escrito una carta el día de san Valentín. Sakura comprendió entre sus propias lágrimas, su capacidad de imaginarse a sí misma en los cuadros que tan elocuentemente presentaba su antiguo amigo. Ser la madre de Bolt, o de Sarada. O tal vez de ambos. Ser la esposa del Hokage, y no haber tenido que retirarse de su trabajo como médico ninja.

Durante los primeros años de su matrimonio con Sasuke, Sakura sufrió mucho el tener que ser solo una simple ama de casa. Adoraba estudiar, adoraba curar. Era una de las mejores, y había sido la estudiante destacada de Tsunade Senju. Dejar todo eso, para desempolvar los retratos de una casa sin nadie. Dejar todo eso para brindarse entera al cuidado de su hija Sarada. Una mala decisión, que le tomó muchos años admitir en sí misma.

La carta número quince, encontraba a Naruto en sus 35 años…

Y la pasión seguía ahí. Inalterable, inamovible, totalmente carente de una posible fecha de vencimiento. Naruto restauraba su amor cada año, cada carta, en cada frase. Sakura no pudo dejar de notar, incluso antes de comprender que se encontraba totalmente a oscuras en su propio comedor, que 15 años de cartas ininterrumpidas no había consumido ese amor que Naruto le había tenido. La situación ya no podía tener gracia alguna, y mientras se levantaba para encender algunas luces generales, evaluó con sinceridad ahorrarse más dolor al continuar esa sucesión de mensajes en el tiempo.

Se ocupó de recoger cada carta previamente abierta y leída, las volvió a sus respectivos sobres y ordenadas por fecha regresaron a su determinado cubículo. Tenía que plantearse seriamente el cocinar la cena. O cuando el apetito le llegara, no tendría forma de saciarlo. Era una excusa, una de las clásicas para huir de la verdad en su alma. Una maldita forma de mentirse a sí misma.

-¿Qué haces Sakura?-se dijo susurrando para ella misma mientras cerraba la caja y se disponía a buscar provisiones en su alacena- ¿Qué estás haciendo leyendo sobre el pasado?

15 años y había continuado amándola. Empezó escribiendo a los 20 según sacaba cálculo la pelirosa. Y llegado los 35 con hijos y esposa, seguía amando a otra mujer. A la única, a la de siempre. ¿Cómo pudo tratar de caprichoso a un ser así? ¿Cómo pudo sentirse tan moralista y madura como para elevar su estúpido enamoramiento de niñata por Sasuke, al nivel de cariño que le profesaba desde siempre Naruto?

En las cartas había más información. Donde Naruto le relataba lo mucho que le había gustado una cierta niña pelirosa desde la misma academia ninja. Cuando supo estar solo y descartado, cuando solo tenía 10 años. Desde ahí, hasta la justa edad de los 35 con título de Hokage incluido, Naruto Uzumaki había extendido su amor. Eso con ciertos matices, elevaba el número de años a 25. Desde los 10, a los 35 años amándola sin pausa. Sin interrupción. Y la caja seguía esperándole sobre la mesa del comedor, recordándole a Sakura el resto de la triste historia. Solo había llegado al sobre número 15. Faltaba más de la mitad por descubrir.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

" _ya cumpliré 20 años haciendo esta locura…_

 _La carta número 20, marca el grado de idiotez que he alcanzado. Siempre me he culpado por sentir lo que siento. Porque se supone que todo mi amor se lo debo entregar a Hinata, que es mi esposa. Se supone que no debo estar tan pendiente de Sarada Uchiha, porque simplemente no es mi hija. También se supone, que no debo sentirme como un estúpido niño ante una simple sonrisa tuya._

 _Hace un par de meses, estábamos en el cumpleaños de Chouji Akimichi cuando por suerte quedamos como pareja de baile. No recuerdo ni me interesa con quien bailaba antes de tomarte entre mis brazos. El mundo desapareció, como si Kami-sama hubiese mandado un huracán sobre toda la aldea de la hoja. Me sonreíste, y estabas tan bella como un sueño. Fueron los malditos minutos más importantes de mi año. Donde no tuve cabeza para pensar en simular nada._

 _Solo un baile Sakura-chan, corto y sin compromiso para ti. Mágico y eterno para mí. Donde mis sueños de rapto y huida se hicieron presentes con demasiada fuerza. Donde me generaron una fea discusión con Hinata. Y Sasuke no estaba, Sasuke nunca está a tu lado. ¿Cómo puedes sentirte feliz con esa soledad constante? ¿Cómo pudiste haber criado sola a tu hija? ¿Por qué no vienes a mí? ¿Crees que no podré ayudarte? ¿Crees que no daría la vida por volver a verte brillar como una estrella?_

 _Esta noche estoy frustrado. Mientras escribo y recuerdo tu soledad. Porque no puedo llenar ese espacio. No puedo ser dos personas, no puedo dejar a mi familia para volver a intentar conquistar tu corazón. Y no es por falta de ganas o espíritu. Simplemente sería un traidor a mi sangre. Sería dejar descubiertos a mis hijos, y abandonada a mi esposa. Tal vez no he podido amarla como merecía, pero por Kami que me he esforzado para hacerla feliz._

 _Que al menos ella lo sea, por los dos…."_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura recordaba ese baile. La sensación hermosa de ese toque fuerte y confiable del Hokage. La sonrisa de Naruto, que aparentemente no tenía nada de vieja amistad o camaradería. La música hermosa, las luces brillando. Se había sentido como danzando sobre una nube esponjosa. Alejados del mundo, que puntualmente nunca los encontraba coincidiendo en ningún lado. Solo esporádicamente en reuniones de amistades conjuntas. Casi extraños, ¿Realmente casi extraños? ¿Cómo podían ser extraños cuando se conocían tanto?

Sakura terminó la carta 20, ya recostada en su cama y con la luz del velador ayudando a sus lentes para leer. Se había jurado no continuar esa tortura, pero su soledad la tenía con demasiado tiempo como para enfocarse en cualquier otro asunto. Sarada era madre y esposa actualmente, no tenía tiempo para visitar muy a menudo a una anciana apesadumbrada y taciturna. Extrañamente Sakura había encontrado otra forma de juventud en esas cartas, una no relacionada con aquel jutsu de su sensei Tsunade, que la hacía parecer más una cuarentona que una vieja decrepita. Incluso la cerda de Ino Yamanaka, utilizaba el mismo truco por pura vanidad especulativa. Ambas eran….las "viejas-jóvenes" de Konoha, en palabras de las venenosas Kunoichi envidiosas y precoces.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El número de carta, era 33….

Cada san Valentín desde la oficina, su casa, o incluso desde algún país lejano en misión diplomática. Siempre una carta, contando confidencias personales, hablándole de sueños que le hubiera gustado compartir junto a ella. Incluso le señalaba que siempre le había parecido muy poco, tener solo un día al año para pensar totalmente en ella. Pero la carta 33 fue bastante reveladora:

" _Parece que la rueda del tiempo no se detiene querida Sakura-chan. Hoy a mis 53 años, me encontré teniendo una conversación con mi hijo Boruto, que dejó un mal sabor de boca en mí ser. Lamento lo que sucede, pero al mismo tiempo lo admiro por seguir su corazón._

 _No tengo idea si estas enterada, tampoco si lo apruebas o te enfadarías de saberlo, pero Boruto me ha confesado entre copas de Sake, que está teniendo un amorío con tu hija Sarada. Me dijo muchas verdades de su corazón. Que estaba arrepentido de haberla dejado ir, que Sarada siempre fue la chica que le interesaba. Que nunca tuvo el valor de continuar resistiendo a sus rechazos. Y mucho tiempo después, ambos casados con personas que no aman realmente, se encontraron de manera furtiva para amarse como siempre desearon._

 _Seguramente pensó que lo juzgaría en silencio, cuando en realidad mi mente volaba a tu recuerdo. Incluso más atrás, un par de generaciones antes. No pude decirle a mi hijo que me avergonzaba su accionar. Tampoco que lo respetaba por haber tenido el valor de ser feliz con quien ama. Simplemente lo acompañé, y traté de aconsejarlo de la mejor manera posible. Actualmente, existe el divorcio._

 _No es como en nuestra época Sakura-chan, la gente no miraría mal por la calle a una pareja separada, o a dos personas vueltas a juntar luego de mucho tiempo. Solo pude decirle a mi hijo, que defendiera su corazón. Que lo siguiera, que lo cuidara. La vida era demasiado larga para estar arrepentido de todo. Supongo que el año entrante podre decirte lo que sucedió, porque hasta la fecha no tengo noticias de Boruto en relación con la separación de su actual esposa. Hinata no lo aprobaba, incluso me pidió interceder y prohibirle el divorcio._

 _Pero no pude, sentí que hubiera sido muy hipócrita._

 _Recordé a Ero-Sennin y Tsunade-obachan…._

 _Uno muriendo sin haber conquistado el corazón de su amada. Y la otra emborrachándose en sake, arrepintiéndose hasta el final de sus días, el no haber dado una nueva oportunidad al amor._

 _Observa como nos fue a nosotros…_

 _Con familia distintas, pero sintiéndonos aislados y solos. Tú en silencio, alejada de tu trabajo y negando lo que eres para encajar sistemáticamente con un hombre que nunca se encuentra a tu lado. Y yo atrapado aquí en mi fantasía. Cumpliendo una vida donde hago exactamente lo que todos querían que hiciera. A excepción de mis deseos. Escribiendo cartas que nunca llegaran a tus manos. Solo por el hecho de engañarme que sigo escribiendo y dedicándote mi pensamiento. Ya casi no me queda nada. No tengo frescos los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos. No tengo los sueños eróticos que me acompañaban detallando tu cuerpo. No tengo la ilusión de verte aparecer por una puerta pidiendo que vuelva a quererte, que vuelva acompañarte, que vuelva hacerte sonreír. Ya casi no tengo nada…._

 _Mira a nuestros hijos…_

 _Peleándose como infantes hasta los 18. Enamorados mutuamente, pero demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo ante el otro. Casados con quienes cruzaron casualmente por sus caminos, y pasando la amargura de los siguientes años. Teniendo hijos, siendo buenos padres pero malos en la pareja. Para finalmente, abierto el corazón y añorándose uno a la otra, volverse amantes como debieron ser desde el inicio mismo de la cuestión. Una historia que puede terminar un poco mejor que la nuestra, gracias a Kami-sama. Solo espero que mis nietos no sufran la situación demasiado."_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura no lo supo hasta mucho tiempo después. Sarada simplemente no se había animado a confesar que tenía amoríos con Boruto Uzumaki, a pesar de estar casada con otro. Recordaba que fueron tiempos turbulentos. Donde Sarada volvió a vivir un tiempo con su madre, y muchas cosas sufrieron fracturas permanentes. Pero las sucesiones de cartas 34, 35, 36 y 37, acompañaban una historia que ya Sakura conocía muy bien. Donde su hija Sarada volvió a formar una familia, esta vez junto al hombre indicado. Tenían hijos de anteriores matrimonios, y también propios. Eran una familia poco corriente, pero indudablemente feliz. Conquistaron su felicidad, tuvieron el valor de volver hacia atrás los pasos mal dados.

Las cartas número 38 y 39 fueron bastante dolorosas. Quedaba poco de aquel muchacho amable y feliz que supo ser Naruto Uzumaki. Una afección al corazón propiciaba el retiro del séptimo Hokage, tal vez el más poderoso de la historia:

 _/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

" _Mi retiro es inminente…._

 _He cumplido mi trabajo al parecer. Mis consejeros y amigos más cercanos, me han dicho hasta el cansancio que debería abdicar. Que físicamente no estoy bien, que la guerra pasada está cobrando su cuota. ¿Es irónico no crees? Alguna vez tuve el poder de un dios, y ahora estoy empezando a morir como cualquier hombre común. Extrañamente no me hago preguntas sobre la muerte. Pienso que es como una larga siesta. Una que te ayuda a descansar eternamente, luego de una vida demasiado agitada. Supongo que mi tiempo está llegando, y en cierta forma es lo mejor._

 _Mis últimos años con Hinata son puramente una rutina. Simplemente vivimos en la misma casa, dormimos en la misma cama. Comemos en la misma mesa, y aun así somos dos extraños. Nunca recuperamos la paz en nuestro hogar desde que Bolt se divorció de su anterior mujer. Hinata nunca aprobó a tu hija, seguramente sintió filiación a su anterior nuera. Nunca entendí porque razón una mujer tan agradable como Sarada, le producía tanto rencor. Tal vez Sarada, le recuerda demasiado a ti._

 _Hasta que tuvimos una discusión fuerte este mismo año._

 _Hinata estaba enojada, porque se me ocurrió recordar una anécdota de las viejas misiones ninja que tuvimos. No fue el cuento lo que le hizo enfurecer, sino que la historia te incluía. No fue mi intensión nombrarte frente a ella, lo juro. Pero éramos parte del mismo equipo, ¿verdad? y toda la situación, le hizo decir a Hinata algo feo. Algo que llevaba guardado demasiados años al parecer:_

 _Ella me dijo, que yo había incentivado que Boruto dejara a su ex-mujer por Sarada Uchiha, simplemente porque era lo que hubiese deseado hacer yo mismo, para estar a tu lado. Que siempre pensé ti, que nunca le di amor del mismo modo que ella se había entregado a mí. Incluso llegó a decir, que no le sorprendería que tú y yo hubiéramos sido amantes en algún momento._

 _No me dolió que descubriera mis verdaderos sentimientos. Lo que me afectó de sobremanera, fue que considerara que yo podía haberla traicionado en el pasado. Que te hubiera hecho el amor a ti, mientras le juraba ser fiel a ella. Me sentí incomodo porque Hinata tenía la mitad de la verdad, y una gran falta de confianza en mis promesas. Era cierto que siempre te amé. También fue cierto que nunca pensé en detener a Bolt cuando decidió romper su matrimonio. ¿Pero cometer traición? ¿Realmente pensaba que podía hacer algo como eso?_

 _Mi reacción no fue amable, aunque debo admitir ante ti que lo hice solo para defenderme:_

 _Le dije que esa posibilidad de ser tu amante era imposible. No solo porque yo jamás podría haberla traicionado así, sino porque tú misma jamás te habías fijado en mi de esa forma. Nunca me quisiste como hombre, nunca me habías deseado. ¿Cómo podías hacerlo si terminaste casada con un sujeto que ni siquiera ha vivido junto a ti? Alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, cuya única muestra de afecto probablemente haya sido la noche que fue concebida Sarada. Si tú no me habías elegido a pesar de todo eso, era porque jamás tuve una oportunidad en primer lugar._

 _Lo siento Sakura-chan, siento mucho haberte usado de esa forma. No debí hablar de tus sentimientos o pensamientos como si pudiera juzgarte. Estaba furioso por haber sido acusado injustamente y en cuanto a Hinata, ella solo quería oír algo que le diera tranquilidad. Es cierto que no la amo, como supe amarte a ti. Pero eso nunca significará que deseo hacerle daño, o que no me preocupa su bienestar. Espero que al menos tú, puedas entenderlo."_

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**************************************

14 de febrero, día de San Valentín.

La tarde era soleada y Sakura caminaba con tranquilidad por una calle cualquiera, luego de un almuerzo bastante alegre en casa de Sarada. Su hija y Boruto que ahora era su esposo, la recibieron cálidamente. Los nietos eran inquietos pero cariñosos. Hubo risas y anécdotas. Hubo buena comida y motivos para repetir en un futuro la experiencia. La mujer pelirosa había tenido una acertada elección al visitar a su hija para almorzar en familia. Sakura sonrió mucho, recordando en las cartas de Naruto que no se había equivocado con respecto a su hijo. Ahora era feliz, realmente había alcanzado su felicidad. Ambos Sarada y Boruto, eran un reflejo del pasado que pudo ser.

Sakura los veía juntos y no podía evitar notar que en ciertos momentos, Boruto se trasformó en un "joven Naruto", y Sarada en una "joven Sakura". Enseñándole brevemente lo que pudo haber sido, una típica reunión familiar de la familia Uzumaki. La imaginación de la pelirosa le jugó varios trucos ese almuerzo. Al punto de ver una especie de película sobre sus sueños perdidos. Pero no sufrió por ello. Tampoco tuvo envidia porque eran seres queridos los que gozaban esa felicidad. Incluso Sakura tuvo que agradecer las cartas leídas de Naruto, el haberla animado a salir un poco de su encierro personal. Hacerse vieja era un problema. Pero más cuando no se había atrevido a disfrutar el placer de las amistades o la familia. Sakura reflexionaba en su caminar, que Ino Yamanaka sería una buena visita para hacer al día siguiente. Su más antigua amiga, su hermana de la vida. Por lo tanto, cuando media hora atrás se despidió de su hija en la puerta de la casa, le dio un sincero abrazo y le felicitó. Ante la pregunta sobre el motivo de ese festejo, Sakura fue sincera con Sarada, y con ella misma:

-Te felicito por haber tenido el valor de admitir tus errores. –Le sonrió apacible- y ahora tienes todo el resto de la vida para disfrutar por ello.

No hacía falta decir más. Sakura sabía que su hija entendía todo. Sarada fue valiente, enfrentó las consecuencias y tuvo su premio. Boruto no pudo haber hecho todo en soledad. Fue cosa de ambos el haber reencontrado el amor. Y formar una hermosa familia nueva.

La tarde estaba al caer, pero Sakura no pensaba retornar a su solitaria casa todavía. Era casi el final del día de san Valentín. Un 14 de febrero tan especial como triste. Durante 40 años, no había significado nada para Sakura. No tenía con quien compartirlo, no tenía a quien obsequiarle ese chocolate de pasión. Soltera o casada, sola o ya siendo madre. Joven, adulta, mujer mayor. 40 años de puro invierno. Y hasta la flor más fuerte, no puede sobrevivir a tanta inclemencia.

-Hoy estoy aquí…..Naruto….-le dijo suavemente sonriendo, ya parada enfrente del lugar correcto- día de San Valentín. Y vengo a verte, con un obsequio que seguramente has esperado durante toda la vida. Lamento haber tardado tanto en prepararlo.

Sobre la lápida en homenaje al séptimo Hokage, rodeada de flores blancas que los aldeanos no dejaban de colocar cada tantos meses, Sakura colocó una pequeña cajita que contenía un chocolate. Lo había preparado en la madrugada, sin saber porque razón lo estaba haciendo. 40 años antes, hubiera sido de un sabor horrible. Hoy en día, estaba delicioso.

-Será porque lo he preparado pensando en ti…-dijo la mujer apenas, arrodillándose y sentada sobre sus piernas- sé muy bien que lo comerías aunque fuera veneno. Y eres tan Baka que me dirías que es delicioso.

Habló sobre Sarada y Bolt, como si pudiera contarle a Naruto esa historia que le haría feliz. Sakura mientras hablaba, organizaba las flores para que se vieran mejor. Limpiaba la inscripción, y trataba de no sonreír demasiado porque en los cementerios eso podría ser una falta de respeto. Pero le era imposible, porque Naruto siempre le había hecho reír, y esa tarde-noche no parecía la excepción.

-Traje la última de tus cartas….-le admitió apenas sacando el sobre de entre sus ropas- durante 40 años hiciste preguntas para mí, y hoy tengo demasiadas respuestas para darte. Solo me siento enojada porque no te atreviste a enviarme antes esa caja. 10 años antes, 20 años antes. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Tal vez hubiéramos podido reiniciar nuestras vidas. Ser como Boruto y Sarada son el día de hoy. Pero en cuanto puedo empezar a culparte de algo me viene a la mente lo real, fue siempre mi culpa Naruto. Y me arrepiento mucho no habértelo dicho a tiempo.

Comenzó a sentirse triste. Recordando las mil oportunidades que dejó pasar. El tiempo que desperdició autocastigándose. El miedo que tenía por Sarada, de ser más que la madre de la niña Uchiha. Ser la talentosa médico, ser mujer.

-Las nuevas generaciones superan a las anteriores…-dijo de pronto- eso me decía Tsunade-sensei. Ella no pudo formar una familia igual que Jirayja-sama. Tu y yo….formamos familias con personas incorrectas. Y nuestros hijos hicieron lo mismo…..aunque lograron admitir sus errores y cambiar la historia a tiempo.

El viento soplaba suavemente, era casi de noche, pero la luna llena mantenía con su luz plateada una sensación de visión agradable. La sección del cementerio donde los Kage eran enterrados, era la más lumínica y colorida. No era lúgubre, ni tampoco digna de miedo. Aunque la mujer que acompañaba la lápida no tuviera motivo de temor alguno. Nada podían quitarle, ya hacía casi un año que había perdido lo más valioso. Al único hombre que pudo haberla hecho feliz.

-Voy a leer tu última carta….-admitió mientras desplegaba la hoja, y acomodaba sus gafas de lectura- si me vieras así….seguro te reirías…Baka…-dijo gruñendo levemente, imaginándose la risa de viejo que Naruto lanzaría al verla con lentes- Pero ya no me importa. Voy a leer tu último mensaje…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

" _Buenas tardes Sakura-chan…._

 _Como notaras por la fecha de la carta, hoy no es día de San Valentín. Faltan todavía un par de meses para esa jornada especial. Lamentablemente, siento que no podré acudir a nuestra cita anual. Al parecer, Kami-sama tiene planes distintos para mí._

 _Hace unos dos días, sufrí un fuerte ataque al corazón. Y aunque los médicos son optimistas, siento que me queda poco tiempo para estar en esta vida. Elaboraron muchas teorías sobre mi condición. Algunos dicen que el poder que me otorgó el sabio de los seis caminos, en cierta forma desgastó mi cuerpo. Otros que la extracción violenta del Kyuubi en medio de la batalla, es lo que ahora me pasa la cuenta final. Tengo 60 años, y para un Uzumaki es algo así como morir joven. Incluso no ha faltado el charlatán que ha dicho que los años no vienen igual que antes. Que los Uzumaki del remolino vivían mucho más, y poco a poco esa vitalidad se ha extinto._

 _En esta última carta, quiero compartir contigo mi propio pensamiento sobre este ataque sufrido:_

 _Durante 40 años, tuve la obligación de vivir dos vidas. Mi corazón tuvo que soportar el cargar con ambos caminos ante mi incapacidad de olvidarte. He querido a mi esposa, he querido a mis hijos. Pero al mismo tiempo nunca pude dejar de amarte a ti. Llámame idiota, o como quieras. Tal vez ni siquiera te acuerdes de mi nombre en primer lugar. Tal vez ni siquiera recuerdes que fuimos compañeros en el equipo Gennin. Posiblemente tengas los peores recuerdos de aquel niño zorro que no dejaba de rondarte y pedirte citas cuando tu perseguías a Sasuke o….."_

 _/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

-¡¿Cómo podría olvidarte Baka?! –Gritó Sakura dejando de leer por las lágrimas que empañaban sus lentes- ¿Cómo puedes creer que no significabas nada para mí? Me he arrepentido desde siempre, por todo lo mal que te he tratado. Porque no supe quererte como merecías. ¡¿POR QUE NO TE DIJE NADA?! ¡¿POR QUE TE PERMITI MORIR SINTIENDOTE SOLO?!

Intentó tranquilizarse, pero le era complicado. Esas palabras llenas de desesperanza en Naruto, habiéndose marchado del mundo creyendo que ella nunca le había querido. Era demasiado cruel. Sentía en su pecho dolor, y temía que fuera su propio y personal ataque cardiaco. Un cementerio solitario no era el lugar correcto para esos menesteres. Tiempo había pasado desde la muerte de Naruto. Sakura recordaba haberse sentido morir cuando lo supo. Trato por todos los medios de no parecer muy afectada. Incluso cuando llevó su flor blanca junto a Sarada y Boruto, sentía que de alguna manera era observada. Muchos de los conocidos del Hokage, sabían perfectamente lo que Sakura había significado alguna vez para el difunto. Pero ninguno, a excepción de Shikamaru tal vez, lo que hasta el final de sus días significaba. Y eso era cruel como nada. Tener que esconder ese hermoso sentimiento. Pensar en sus últimos suspiros de vida que fue estéril. Que jamás fue correspondido.

-¿Shikamaru….?-susurró apenas la rosa, y abriendo los ojos sorprendida revisó una teoría que su mente había elaborado al instante- otra caligrafía….esta última carta tiene una letra distinta a la de Naruto. No fue Naruto quien la escribió. Pero….estas son sus palabras…..debió haber sido…

-No fue Shikamaru sino yo…-dijo de pronto la voz de Ino a sus espaldas- me senté junto a su cama, porque él ya no podía moverse bien cuando quiso escribirte esa carta. Shikamaru arregló todo para dejarnos solos. Me senté junto a ese hombre a escribir lo que pedía. Sin saber porque razón nadie debía estar presente en el cuarto. Y horas después, tuve que trascribir todo el mensaje de nuevo en un papel limpio. Lo había manchado todo con mis propias lágrimas.

Sakura se giró levantándose del suelo, y su mejor amiga abrió los brazos acogiéndola. Se mantuvieron abrazadas y llorando por un largo rato. Sakura sentía que podía morirse ahí mismo, al menos tendría una amiga en el mundo que estaría para llorarla. Era demasiado dolor, demasiado para 40 años. ¿Cómo pudo resistirlo Naruto? ¿Cómo soportaba mientras tenía que cumplir su trabajo y cuidar de su familia? Sakura nunca lo olvidó como el rubio llegó a pensar. Pero era cierto que tampoco se la pasó evocando lo que pudo ser todo el tiempo. Sakura trató de hundirse en sus tareas y rutina. De olvidar lo que le molestaba, lo que la entristecía. Naruto no había podido nunca, lo había llevado a flor de piel.

-Sabía que hoy te encontraría aquí…-susurró Ino suavemente- puedo irme si quieres intimidad, pero…

-¿Por qué Ino? –Consultó acongojada la rosa- ¿Por qué hasta ayer no supe nada de esto? creí que él al menos era feliz. Nunca pensé que…

-Fue su decisión... –respondió la rubia acunándola en el abrazo- él tomó la decisión de no exponer sus sentimientos. Shikamaru piensa que era una cuestión lógica, puesto tenia familia. Pero yo intuyo….que era cuestión del corazón, y Naruto tenía cierto temor a encontrar el amor en ti.

-¿Temor?

-Si hace 10 o 20 años, él hubiera encontrado tus sentimientos, tendría que haber abandonado a Hinata. No habría podido mantener su fidelidad a ella. Te amaba demasiado. Por eso prefirió callar. Guardarlo todo, esconderlo.

Durante algunos minutos, se mantuvieron abrazadas. Ino le dijo, que en las últimas semanas había hablado mucho con Naruto. Tratando de entenderlo, de convencerlo para que entregará las cartas. Era injusto que nunca le dijera a Sakura lo que ocurrió. Era injusto que muriera pensando en cosas negativas.

-Shikamaru no estaba de acuerdo conmigo…-susurró la rubia- dijo que era mejor enterrar los asuntos del pasado. Pensaba que si tú realmente lo habías amado, sufrirías muchísimo el no poder decírselo.

-tiene razón…-respondió Sakura apartándose de su amiga levemente, y restregándose los ojos acuosos- estoy sufriendo, sabiendo que el murió sin saber que yo…

-deberías terminar de leer la carta…-le sonrió apenas la rubia- y luego decidir en qué puedes creer.

Sakura no entendía nada. Una parte de ella no quería continuar. Había sido demasiado dolor esos 40 años de cartas en San Valentín. En cierta forma, Naruto jamás hubiera causado ese dolor en vano. Si lo conocía bien, como realmente creía haberlo conocido. Esas cartas jamás hubieran llegado a su destino. Naruto era tan generoso, que nunca hubiera querido hacerle ese daño a ella. ¿Entonces porque razón…..todo esto?

-Te espero en la puerta de tu casa Sakura…-le dijo la rubia- cuando termines de leer, quiero que te hagas esta pregunta… ¿Qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de hablar con Naruto nuevamente? ¿Lo harías? ¿Serias capaz de enfrentarle tus sentimientos?

Y se fue. Dejando a la pelirosa mas confundida que nunca. ¿Qué había tratado de decir? Naruto había muerto un año antes. ¿A qué se refería con verlo nuevamente? Tuvo que dejar de pensar lo que no comprendía, y simplemente se acomodó sus lentes para terminar de leer:

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"… _o tal vez, me recuerdes como un buen amigo que tenía sentimientos confusos por ti._

 _No importa en realidad como me recuerdes, o si me has olvidado desde hace mucho. Últimamente tiendo a pensar que no es importante lo que otros piensan. ¿Tengo acaso alguna deuda con el mundo? No lo creo así. He tenido buenos amigos que me rodearon, y hasta el día de hoy me acompañan a mi última misión de la vida. Y en la mochila de mis pocas pertenencias, llevo la felicidad de mis hijos con sus familias. Guardo la fidelidad a mis creencias o promesas. Y entre las muchas cosas que nunca podría dejar atrás, esta aquella vieja foto del equipo 7. Donde éramos niños y apasionados. Donde soñaba con ser Hokage y hacerte mi esposa. Donde te veía sonreír, y me parecía que nada del mundo podía igualarte en belleza._

 _Pero nada más debo llevarme. No me llevo amarguras, sentimientos o tristezas. No me llevo enojos o revanchas. Me voy limpio. Me retiro con el deseo más simple que se me puede ocurrir. Que de alguna forma esa vieja caja de madera llena de cartas perdidas, llegue a tus manos para que no se muera jamás; aquel viejo amor que nunca pude sacar de mi corazón. Pero como eso nunca sucederá por mi propia voluntad, quiero dejar escritas estas últimas palabras:_

 _Aun te amo Sakura-chan…_

 _Yo… tu antiguo compañero de equipo, tu viejo amigo y tu amor no correspondido._

 _Uzumaki Naruto"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura regresó a su hogar media hora después. Allí le esperaba su amiga de toda la vida, Ino Yamanaka. Durante la caminata nocturna había reflexionado profundamente. Todas las sucesiones de cartas, habían marcado una forma de expresión en Naruto que Sakura no había conocido jamás. Había sido más que sincero, prácticamente se había desnudado emocionalmente. El final de su último mensaje, dejaba bien en claro una cuestión secreta. Naruto en realidad, nunca había pensado en entregar esas cartas a Sakura. No quiso causarle dolor alguno. Alguien como Naruto tan generoso sentimentalmente, jamás hubiera permitido hacerle daño a una mujer que quería tanto. ¿Entonces porque Shikamaru o Ino estaban involucrados en esto?

-Supongo que lo debes haber adivinado ya…-le dijo la rubia apenas- o al menos lo sospechas.

-Estas cartas nunca debieron ser entregadas…. ¿cierto?

-Hai….-asintió la rubia- lo que Naruto le pidió a Shikamaru, fue que enterrara esa caja junto a su cuerpo. No quería que nadie lo supiera, incluso me hizo jurar que nunca te diría nada.

-Entonces…no has cumplido. –Admitió Sakura abriendo la puerta de su casa y ambas pasaron al comedor- ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa?

-No fui quien te envió la caja Sakura…-sonrió Ino apenas- en teoría…Shikamaru tomó esa decisión. A pesar de no creer que fuera lo que Naruto hubiera deseado hacer.

-Tiene razón… –Señaló la pelirosa abriendo la caja sobre la mesa del comedor y metiendo la última carta dentro, ordenadamente- Naruto jamás hubiera querido que yo sintiera culpa alguna, al saber todo esto.

-¿Has pensando en mis preguntas?

-He pensado…..que si ese imposible sucediera…..-añadió Sakura tristemente- podría hacerle entender a ese Baka….que sus sentimientos no fueron en vano.

-Entonces…. ¿Tomarías esa oportunidad de volver a verlo?

-Claro que si…..-admitió la rosa- pero es imposible…

-Es improbable….-sonrió Ino apenas, mostrándole un pergamino –Hace muchos años, el séptimo Hokage hizo un obsequio a los clanes de sus amigos más valiosos. Yo misma ayudé a diseñar estos sellos. Este pergamino, le pertenece al clan Yamanaka.

Extendió el papiro sobre la mesa, había 4 sellos de complicada elaboración. Ino se quedó observando a su amiga mientras miraba con atención la concatenación, aunque claramente no lo entendía.

-¿Qué es esto?

-un poder, que los clanes hemos heredado. Naruto pensó hace años que si Konoha volvía a estar en guerra, definitivamente podríamos necesitar algo como esto. –Apuntó Ino apenas- ahora soy líder de mi clan, y puedo disponer de las propiedades del clan como quiera. Lo que tienes aquí, son 4 clones de Naruto Uzumaki sellados. Tienen una carga de chakra superior a lo normal, son estables y muy fuertes. Para mi clan, eran una poderosa arma.

-¿Clones de Naruto? ¡Clones de Naruto! –estalló totalmente sorprendida Sakura y retrocedió levemente.

-Tenía algo así como 40 años, cuando lo hizo. No era fácil de realizar esta técnica, consumía mucho de su energía vital. –le indicó la rubia- y algunas teorías sobre el chakra dicen, que cuando estos clones sean utilizados y se disipen, la energía dispersada volverá al origen. Con su correspondiente experiencia. Donde quiera que el alma de Naruto esté ahora, va a saber lo que esos clones vivieron. Recibirá la experiencia.

-¿Por qué Ino? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué Shikamaru y tú están…?

-Porque durante muchos años te he visto sufrir. Y como tu mejor amiga, no pude hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarte. Y si Shikamaru me ayudó en todo esto, es porque sintió lo mismo por Naruto. Sé muy bien que no hemos cumplido nuestra palabra con Naruto. Pero estoy dispuesta a vivir con la culpa por eso. –sonrió apenas tratando de relajar la situación- Ahora te doy la oportunidad….te doy cuatro semanas con el hombre que quieres volver a ver. Cada clon dura 7 días aproximadamente. Cada clon como bien sabes, tiene todo lo que tuvo el ser original.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Las piernas apenas la sostenían. No podía creer que su amiga hubiera llegado tan lejos por ella. ¿Cómo podía pagarle tamaño regalo? ¿Cómo podía agradecerle a Shikamaru esa última oportunidad que se presentaba? De sentirse muerta en vida, a tener cuatro semanas con el hombre que debió compartir todos sus años.

-Puedo entender que cuatro semanas de primavera, pueden ser poco para 40 años de "invierno" –le señaló Ino, caminando lentamente a la salida para retirarse- pero creo que es digno regalo para un día de San Valentín frentona. ¿No lo crees así?

-¿Co….como… lo….hago?

-Tienes que colocar la palma de la mano sobre un sello, -dijo Ino abriendo la puerta de salida- y emitiendo algo de chakra piensa en estas palabras…. "ayúdame Naruto" y él…vendrá a ti. Buenas noches Sakura. Luego me cuentas todo ¿de acuerdo? Esa será tu forma de pago para mí, ji ji ji.

La puerta se cerró completamente, con el sonido de la risilla de Ino acompañando. Sakura estaba sola. Pero por primera vez en demasiado tiempo nunca se había sentido más acompañada. Luego podría abrazar a su entrometida amiga hasta cortarle el oxígeno. Otro día iría por Shikamaru, para darle las gracias por tanta felicidad acumulada. ¡Era increíble como todo podía cambiar en tan poco tiempo!

Minutos después mientras Sakura se daba un baño minucioso, mientras se arreglaba con su mejor yukata, al compás de preparar la mejor cena para dos que podía crear. Se sintió morir entre sonrisas. Se sintió tan nerviosa como una niñata. Había rejuvenecido el corazón 40 años. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si todo el dolor hubiera sido un camino de rosas y cerezos. ¿Y si fuera un mal necesario? Tal vez… hubiera valido la pena.

La mesa estaba servida. Aquella caja de madera llena de secretos yacía en una silla lateral, para que las explicaciones estuvieran de más. Ahí estaba ella, arreglada y maquillada, usando su jutsu para tomar el aspecto de 40 años que aseguraba Ino, ese clon tendría. Y sintió mucha felicidad, se llenó completamente de dicha. Su corazón ingresó en una sutil primavera al poner su mano con chakra emitiéndose y susurrar como tantas veces en el pasado:

-"ayúdame Naruto"

Una explosión leve auspició la aparición de un hombre alto y fornido. Con una sonrisa en los labios y ojos azules llenos de vida. Con esa forma tan dulce de usar el nombre de la pelirosa, ese "chan" lleno de amor entre los labios. Apareciendo finalmente para volver esa noche de san Valentín, y el todo el mes consiguiente…

Una primavera inolvidable.

 **Fin de la historia.**


End file.
